The present invention relates to a method, and particularly to a method for removing a braiding layer of a coaxial cable.
Signal transmission with a signal line is very keen to the performance of a computer. When the signal transmission speed becomes faster and faster, EMI shielding becomes more and more important to prevent cross talk between two adjacent signal lines. For example, the conventional flat flexible cable (FFC) is configured with a plurality of conductive wires which are connected side-by-side. In order to prevent the cross talk between two adjacent conductive wires, every two conductive wires are spaced by a ground conductive wire.
For a 68-position FFC, generally there are 34-position signal conductive wires and 34-position ground conductive wires which are alternatively arranged between two adjacent signal conductive wires. This arrangement of course solves the cross-talk interference between two adjacent signal conductive wires. However, the signal transmission capacity of the FFC is largely comprised by that 34-position ground conductive wires. As a result, how to increase the signal transmission capacity in a cable without increasing the conductive wires of the cable becomes an eminent issue.
The introduction of a micro-coaxial cable which is configured by a plurality of individual micro-coaxial wires solves this issue. Each individual micro-coaxial wire generally comprises, 1) a core conductor; 2) a layer of insulator coated over the core conductor and made from Teflon; 3) a layer of braiding layer encapsulated the insulator; and 4) an outer insulator made from plastic material. Because each core conductor is encapsulated by a metal braiding, cross talk between two adjacent core conductors of two individual micro-coaxial wires can be effectively solved. For example, if the FFC is replaced by the micro-coaxial wires, without increasing the number of the wires, the signal transmission capacity is doubled by using the micro-coaxial wires.
However, termination between the micro-coaxial wires and associated terminals of connector becomes complicated as compared with the conventional FFC and its associated connector. Convention, conductors of the FFC cable are terminated to insulation displacement sections of terminals of the associated connector. The insulation displacement sections may easily pierce the insulation layer of the conductive wire and make a connection. But the micro-coaxial wire can not be terminated to the connection with the same method because the insulation displacement section will be terminated to both the metal braiding as well as the core conductors when it pierce the outer and inner insulation layers. By the limitation of its connections, the application of the micro-coaxial wires are limited even it has excellent electrical property.
In addition, before the micro-coaxial can be terminated to a connector, it must be undergone certain machining processes, i.e. 1) stripping the outer layer to expose a certain length of the braiding; 2) removing a section of the braiding while leaving a short length thereon; 3) removing a certain length of inner insulator to expose the core conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,885 discloses a certain type of connector (tradename: MICTOR, manufactured by AMP Incorporated) which can be used with a micro-coaxial cable. The Mictor connector contains two rows of signal contacts and a grounding bus is disposed therebetween. The tails of the terminals are arranged in a straddle type arrangement and the grounding bus has grounding legs extending between the tails. However, the micro-coaxial wires still can not assembled to the terminals of the Mictor connector. In assembling the micro-coaxial wires to the Mictor connector, a transition printed circuit board is utilized. The printed circuit board is formed with conductive traces on top and bottom surfaces for connections with the straddle arranged tails. The printed circuit board is further formed with at least a ground plane to be connected with the grounding legs of the grounding bus of the Mictor connector, as disclosed in the ""885 patent. In addition, the top and bottom surfaces are also formed with grounding pads which are interconnected with the grounding plane within the printed circuit board. As discussed before, before the micro-coaxial can be soldered to the printed circuit board, the micro-coaxial wires shall be machined for further processing. After the micro-coaxial wires are processed, the micro-coaxial wires can be attached to the printed circuit board one by one. In some application, the Mictor connector is used with 152-position micro-coaxial wires which are extremely laborious.
As described above, the braiding layer of the co-axial wire shall be removed before the co-axial can be attached to the printed circuit board. As the braiding layer is configured by a plurality of tiny wires, it can be hardly cut without damage the inner insulator. An existing method is to use the compressed air to blow the tiny wires apart from the insulator, and then trim it. This is extremely laborious.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a method wherein a braiding layer of a micro-axial wire can be efficiently removed.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a method in accordance with the present invention for removing a braiding layer of a coaxial cable which includes a core conductor; a layer of insulator coated over the core conductor; a layer of braiding layer encapsulated the insulator; and 4) an outer insulator, comprises the steps of a) removing a section of the outer insulator to expose a section of the braiding layer; b) dipping the section of the braiding layer into a solder bath such that the braiding layer is coated with a layer of solder to form a consolidated section; c) scoring a cut along traverse section of the consolidated section and dividing the consolidated section into first and second portions; d) bending the consolidated section along the cut to break the first and second portions; and e) removing the first portion and exposing the inner insulator.